


dead drop

by fourthdimnsion



Series: burnout [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Character Study, Experimental Style, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, placed during season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: no matter how many times this scene repeats on jesse's mind, he'll never change it anyway.
Series: burnout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	dead drop

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this is the beginning of a jesse-centered experimental fics i'll be doing and posting without an established schedule, but regardless, i hope y'all enjoy!

inside his mind, gale is falling

inside his little disturbed mind, gale is falling again

his hand jolts back with the impulse and the strength, and it’s a matter of milliseconds that he sees gale’s head jolting back as well, receiving what wasn’t supposed to his

_if walter wasn’t such a dickhead—_

and gale falls, head on the floor, lifelessly

he doesn’t hear him screaming, but he pleaded back then, and it’s his pleads that echoes through his mind before a buzz comes in

gale had humanity within himself. gale wasn’t an animal like him that was working on his own life through survival, not even following his dreams anymore—but does jesse even have any dream left after all? he didn’t. gale was smart, sweet and giving. gale wanted to live and to thrive, he was happy doing meth for mr fring

jesse wasn’t happy ever since jane

jesse wasn’t happy ever since tuco withheld his life on his bare hands dirty with sand and dust

jesse wasn’t happy ever since heisenberg stepped in

and yet, jesse managed to take happiness out of someone that was genuinely happy

jesse was a criminal for this; jesse was a criminal for all the doings, and even more for killing gale, happy with himself, happy in living, the opposite of him, all because—

because whatever, he’s falling. again? no one catches him? perhaps this time it’s an illusion his consciousness was producing onto himself when he quickly ran and didn’t look back

(and he was afraid to see gale standing there as if he could do that. pinkman knows he’ll see him there ever again) 

jesse ran through the corridor and then everything was quiet

a lump closed his throat and breathing itself hurted, as if his organism already decided that it’s time for a judgement and no saul goodman can let him out of this mess he’s done. is his throat on the game and it’s his throat that’ll be cut

(it isn’t. jesse’s overthinking, he’s always been like that) 

(actually, he’d never been such an overthinker like that before)

jesse closes his eyes and he sees nothing, and when he opens, he’s inside his house again

_he can hear gale’s voice in a whisper on the back of his mind…_ but jesse doesn’t listen

jesse, instead, closes his eyes and then opens them. home, again 

jesse is sitting on the sofa, safe, healthy

but gale? gale is falling on the floor, endlessly, until he stops and finally falls dead on jesse’s guilt. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, any comment will be heavily appreciated.


End file.
